Iwaoi Dribble Drabbels
by Ramenshinigami
Summary: exactly what it says on the tin. just a dump for me to be trash :D
1. Chapter 1

Iwaizumi loves coming home

(Iwaoi future AU where they live together)

Iwaizumi sighs as he rummaged through his jacket pockets, searching for his house keys. These days he has been working late, ever since his colleague went on maternity leave. Working at an editing company has always been tough, but the work had recently doubled, and Iwaizumi is a hair's width away from buckling under the stress.

But there is something that keeps Iwaizumi from crumbling; his fiancé Oikawa. Ever since they moved in together, Iwaizumi always comes home to Oikawa. That is the thing that helps him get through the day.

It has been the same every since they were kids, if Iwaizumi was in a bad mood Oikawa would always know a way to cheer him up. Oikawa's happiness is infectious.

The door clicks as it opens and as the editor steps into his house, the smell of food hits him. Instantly relaxing, he wears a small smile as he kicks off his shoes and walks into the kitchen.

Oikawa is standing infront of the stove, he is wearing a white apron and his tongue is sticking out of the corner of his mouth due to concentration. It seems that Oikawa hasn't noticed the presents of his fiancé just yet. Iwaizumi thinks its cute how determined he gets over the little things and takes this opportunity to walk up behind Oikawa and hug him tightly. The taller man jumps slightly at the sudden contact and almost drops his ladle into the pot infront of him. Iwaizumi closes his eyes and inhales that nostalgic scent which he holds so dear. When Oikawa realises its Iwaizumi a loving smile forms on his face and he places the ladle down, turning around to hug his fiancé back. Oikawa rests his head on Iwaizumi's shoulder and nuzzles into his neck, kissing it softly. After a few quiet seconds Oikawa speaks up "welcome home, you worked hard today." In reply Iwaizumi runs a hand softly though Oikawa's curly hair and pulls him down for a kiss. The kiss is short and sweet and leaves Oikawa wanting more.

"After dinner." The shorter man says, making the taller one nod slowly and then turn back to the stove, totally love struck.

Iwaizumi loves coming home.


	2. Chapter 2

Evening Arguments.

Iwaizumi had been sent to the couch, by no other than Oikawa. This was a regular thing that happened since the two moved in together. Whenever they has an argument before bed, Oikawa would throw him out of the room and send him to sleep on the couch as a punishment.

Iwaizumi grumbled and threw his pillow and duvet cover violently on the couch. He walked over to the livingroom door and slammed the door shut, just to show how annoyed at Oikawa he was. The noise it made rattled through out the house, successfully making Oikawa jump with fear.

Oikawa jumped then sighed as he heard the slam. He hated arguing with Iwaizumi but it was something that not even the sweetest of couples could avoid. The thing about Iwaizumi when he was mad was the fact that he was violent when he was angry. He'd throw things on the floor and (as demonstrated earlier) slam doors. This earned him the nickname 'hulk' from Oikawa.

Oikawa lay down on their queen sized bed and pouted. Their bed always seemed so big without his boyfriend in it with him. Not only was it lonely, it was cold. He missed how Iwaizumi would hug him from behind, how the heat from his muscular chest would radiate to his back, how Iwaizumi's strong arms would hold him safe, how Iwaizumi would nuzzle his head into his shoulder, how his spikey hair would tickle his neck.

Oikawa had enough. He threw the covers off himself, sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He slipped his green slippers on and walked to the door, quietly opening it hoping Iwaizumi wouldn't hear. Oikawa crept down the stairs, cursing quietly to himself when they creaked. When he reached the livingroom door he held onto the cold handle and pushed it down. The door opened with ease and it creaked slightly as it opened.

Iwaizumi was laying on the couch, his back to the door. The duvet cover pulled up to his chin, a soft snore escaping his lips. Oikawa tip-toed his way over to his boyfriend, pulling the cover away from him and laying on top of his chest. Iwaizumi didn't react at all, this annoyed Oikawa slightly. One thing that he hated was being ignored. He didn't care that Iwaizumi was asleep;he wanted attention. Oikawa pouted and looked up at Iwaizumi, patting his cheek softly, trying to make him wake up. Oikawa hated it when they didn't apologise to eachother and he certainly didn't want to go to sleep without saying sorry. He loved Iwaizumi too much to do that.

"Iwa-chan," He begun, even though he knew Iwaizumi wasn't listening "I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean what I said…," after a long paused he said "I love you"

Strong arms flipped Oikawa over so that he was on his back. Iwaizumi was on top of him, pinning him down. Oikawa opened his mouth to say something but he was interrupted by his boyfriend kissing him. Oikawa relaxed and kissed back, finally getting what he wanted;attention.

After a few seconds of pure bliss, Iwaizumi pulled away, grinning. "You always come crawling back to me not matter what, huh." He said, raising an eyebrow. Oikawa looked away and blushed, hating to admit it. But yes, he was almost addicted to Iwaizumi.


	3. Chapter 3

Who takes the top bunk.

"But it's my turn, Iwa-chan." Oikawa whines.

"Huh? Since when?" Iwaizumi retorts, bitterly as he throws his backpack onto the bed at the top, marking his territory.

It was summer again and the Oikawa and Iwaizumi families were out on holiday together. The two families often rented a cabin together and ever since Oikawa and Iwaizumi could remember, they always shared a bedroom, which, funnily enough, always had a single bunk bed in.

"Last time you slept at the top." The taller one of the boys says as he reaches to pull Iwaizumi's backpack off, not wanting to admit defeat just yet. Hajime grits his teeth, smacking Oikawa's hands away before he got the chance to pull it away. Tooru pouts bringing his now slightly red hand to his chest, rubbing it soothingly with the other.

"Did not. You did," Iwaizumi says as he begins to climb up the small ladder to the top bunk. Oikawa makes a small noise of distress and wraps his arms around his best friend's waist, trying to pull him off. "Oi! Oikawa! Cut it out!" He says, as if to warn him of the consequences that were to follow if he successfully pried him off the wooden ladder.

"But its my turn to go on the top bunk!"

"Are you as stupid as you look? Last time you slept at the top! I remember because you kept hitting your head on the ceiling every time you sat up!" Iwaizumi says, turning his head slightly to look at Oikawa.

Oikawa stops pulling Iwaizumi away from the ladder but keeps his arms wrapped around his waist, not letting him move anywhere.

"Oh yeah. I'm too tall to go on the top bunk. You're short enough to not hit your head." He says, letting out an embarrassed chuckle. Iwaizumi eyebrows knit together and he sighs, trying to stay calm. He turns around in Oikawa's hold so that they are facing each other. Iwaizumi huffs and looks his boyfriend in the eyes.

"But since I love you more than a dispute over a bed, you can have the top bunk." He says before kissing Oikawa's lips softly, punching his arm and pulling away from the embrace, grabbing his backpack from the top bunk, throwing it onto the bottom bunk. Oikawa smiles at Iwaizumi, because he knows how much he likes to spoil him and he begins to climb the ladder.

Iwaizumi sighs and sits down on his bed, lying back on it and looking up at the wooden slats above him, smiling to himself as he saw them give way slightly, presumably to his boyfriend's weight. He hears a satisfied sigh and then a loud smack.

"Ow…," Oikawa says. "I hit my head…"


End file.
